


"Svelte and Beautiful"

by IceNChrome



Series: Manips for 'A Marvelish Romance' by Auntieomega [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Manip, Mpreg, gammafrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNChrome/pseuds/IceNChrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki does an 'Avengers PR Photoshoot' after his vacation to visit the Midgardian water dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Svelte and Beautiful"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auntieomega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieomega/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loki Makes Amends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914596) by [auntieomega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieomega/pseuds/auntieomega). 



This pic is another 'illustration' for Auntieomega's A Marvelish Romance series. It's inspired by Chapter 8, after Bruce and Loki came back from their vacation during which they were stalked by paparazzi that took unflattering pictures of Loki while he had bouts of morning sickness. Loki, Bruce and Pepper were having a conversation, and Pepper had the idea to do some PR for Loki and Bruce to help their 'image'. This picture is especially appropriate for Bruce's comment: “Look at these sleek sides. How could anyone think he’s fat? He’s svelte and beautiful with a little love bundle.” Bruce polished Loki’s belly. “It’s obvious he’s pregnant.” Just an eeny-weeny 'bump' on Loki's otherwise lean form. 

I don't think Loki is especially into this photoshoot though. He looks a little peeved. That would be par for the course with Loki though! 


End file.
